The Twilight 25 Challenge: Round 5
by twilightery
Summary: My first foray into Twilight Fanfic. The Twilight Twenty-Five is a challenge to write 25 one-shots and/or drabbles based on predetermined prompts within a three month period.
1. Prompt 4 Messy Bed: Juxtaposed

**The Twilight Twenty-Five  
>thetwilight25[dot]com<strong>

Prompt: Messy Bed  
>Pen Name: twilightery<br>Pairing/Main Character(s): Edward/Jasper  
>Rating: M<p>

Photo prompts can be viewed here:  
>thetwilight25[dot]comround-5/prompts

**Special thank you to sleepyvalentina & Emergency Beta Service for beta-ing.**

* * *

><p><strong>Juxtaposed<strong>

Sundays are my favorite day of the week.

Every other day our bed is meticulously made before both of my feet can even touch the immaculate hardwood floor of our bedroom.

Sheets. Pristine white. Starched. Clean lines. Sharp Corners. All remnants of his military background.

And then there's me—hard where it counts, but sensitive, chaotic almost everywhere else. What can I say; it's the artist in me.

But on Sundays, the best days we linger in the bed, somewhere between the best parts of each of us.

Hands, lips, teeth, tongues…

On Sundays we sate. On Sundays we love.

* * *

><p><strong>This is my very first stab at writing anything Twilight related, much less slash, but it just came to me lol. If you feel so inclined I would appreciate your feedback. Thanks for reading!<strong>


	2. Promt 17 Lick: Convinced

The Twilight Twenty-Five  
>thetwilight25[dot]com<p>

Prompt: 17. lick  
>Pen Name: twilightery<br>Pairing/Main Character(s): Bella/Edward  
>Rating: M<p>

Photo prompts can be viewed here:  
>thetwilight25[dot]comround-5/prompts

**Thank you to sleepyvalentina & Emergency Beta Service for the beta work.**

* * *

><p><strong>Convinced<strong>

He'd been begging for the longest time, but she'd always said no. The thought made her uncomfortable—his head between her legs.

How did she smell?

How would she taste?

How would it feel?

He wasn't questioning as he lay in front of her, his green eyes framed by the V of her open legs. He rested on his elbows, arms hooked around her thighs, pulling her closer. The gentle passage of his palms over protruding hip bones sent her a message.

_Relax._

Reassurance flashed across the lips that brought her much pleasure elsewhere.

One lick and she was convinced.

* * *

><p><strong>I know, I know…it was the obvious route, but I had to take it lol. I'll be trying my hand at a one-shot soon so I am looking for a beta. I will post a request in the forum, but if you might be interested please let me know.<strong>


	3. Prompt 5 Snowy Tree: Melt

**A/N: Thank you to Fictor09, ****Detochkina**** and Emergency Beta Service for the beta work.**

The Twilight Twenty-Five  
>thetwilight25[dot]com<p>

Prompt: 05. Snowy Tree  
>Pen Name: twilightery<br>Pairing/Main Character(s): Bella/Edward  
>Rating: M<p>

Photo prompts can be viewed here:  
>thetwilight25[dot]comround-5/prompts

* * *

><p><strong>Melt<strong>

Normally I can't seem to get enough of you, but today—after three days of being snowed in together—I'm in hiding.

You're getting on my last nerve, always touching me with your freezing feet, leaving your crap everywhere, and for crying out loud, STOP MAKING LOVE TO YOUR FOOD!

I don't even hear you as you enter the room, but I can feel you. You pull me into your chest, fingertips grazing my stomach, and press a gentle kiss to my neck. And much like the snow on the tree I've been watching for the past hour, I melt.

* * *

><p><strong>So I was casually browsing PPSS today and I just happened upon my own name under last weeks Lemon Report. I had to do a triple take to believe it. My sincerest thanks to whoever made that happen...it truly made my day!<strong>


	4. Prompt 9 Friction: Pastime

The Twilight Twenty-Five  
>thetwilight25[dot]com<p>

Prompt: 09. friction  
>Pen Name: twilightery<br>Pairing/Main Character(s): Bella/Edward  
>Rating: M<p>

Photo prompts can be viewed here:  
>thetwilight25[dot]comround-5/prompts

**Thank you to fictor09, and Mella of EBS for the beta work.**

* * *

><p><strong>Pastime<strong>

When we were younger, still timid and inexperienced, we'd play this game.

It would begin with a chaste kiss before we'd arrange ourselves in bed under the pretense of sleep, my back curled to your front.

We'd wait to see who would make the first move.

Would your hand begin its painfully slow ascent up my body, or would my bottom begin its nearly undetectable grind against your warmth?

"Game On" when your lips acknowledged my wakeful and desirous state with a kiss pressed to the back of my neck.

"Game Over" when—underwear hastily discarded—you'd slide into home.


End file.
